Let It Ride
by tutorwife93
Summary: Not really sure... but it's a Cate/Lux conversation  one of many I thought was missing from the latest  freaking amazing!  episode ! It's a oneshot and slightly cheesy, but oh well. Oh, and there's  maybe  a spoiler so don't read if you don't want to know


**Let It Ride**

**A/N: CATE'S PREGNANT! AHHHH! :) :) :) :) At least according to the trailer for Thanks Ungiven! So was I the only one slightly/very disappointed that there was no Cate/Lux/Baze bonding in the latest episode? I mean, seriously, it's getting a little annoying... Oh well, the episode was still amazing and it only means it's going to be totally epic when Cate and Baze finally find out! Plus, it did inspire like 3 new fanfic ideas for me (which I'm currently working on btw!) Oh, and the title is "Let It Ride" by Greg Laswell aka. the song heard at the end of Team Rebounded when Lux is reading the letter from Valerie.**

Cate heard her crying after everyone left, but she was honestly too worn out to risk another confrontation. Instead she collapsed on the couch, a bottle of unopened wine on the coffee table in front of her, and her heart breaking every time Lux's muffled sobs floated down from the attic.

Baze had taken Emma and Sam home shortly after Ryan had brought the teenagers back, suggesting they talk with Lux in a few days after everything had calmed down but offering to drive her in the morning. Surprisingly, Ryan offered the same thing.

Cate didn't know whether to be relieved or nervous at the offer. She knew they needed to talk, now more than ever, but she also honestly didn't know what to say.

Cate looked up as the light turned on in the kitchen and she watched as Lux got a glass of water, not talking until Lux turned around and noticed Cate.

"Are you okay?" Cate asked cautiously, playing with the blanket covering her legs to distract herself before looking back up at Lux.

Lux stood in the threshold of the lounge room, nervous and vulnerable. She had spent the last couple of hours crying and was completely exhausted, but she was almost afraid to sleep. There was no doubt in her mind the nightmares would be back.

"I don't want to talk." Cate would be lying if she said Lux's vulnerability didn't scare the hell out of her. Lux's voice shook and she could feel the tears breaking back to the surface. "But I really need my mom tonight."

Cate let out a small breath of relief, smiling sadly. She shifted over on the couch, lifting the blanket as Lux curled up beside her. Cate gently played with Lux's hair soothingly, both just enjoying the silence.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Lux spoke after a few moments, shifting so she could look at Cate. "About you being neurotic and psychotic. I didn't mean it. I know you have a lot going on with Ryan. I just... It was a long night."

"Mm hmm..." Cate nodded slowly, cautiously responding as she hoped to avoid another fight. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Lux instantly shook her head, but she could see the hurt and frustration in Cate's eyes. "I'm not ready, Cate. Not yet."

"Okay..." Cate sighed reluctantly, relieved when Lux laid down and placed her head in Cate's lap, allowing Cate to resume playing with her hair.

"But it wasn't Sam who took your car. It was me. I was angry, and hurt, and I had to know why she told you that stuff." Lux spoke without really thinking.

Cate stopped her movements, grasping Lux's eye contact. "You went to see Valerie?"

Lux nodded slightly as she curled up even more, gripping the blanket as if it would keep her safe. Cate got the hint and reluctantly stopped herself from asking the dozens of questions racing through her mind.

Another silence overcame them, but neither cared, lost in their own thoughts.

"Is there a reason why you can't stop staring at an unopened bottle of wine?" Lux smirked slightly, but her smile didn't meet her eyes.

"I can't."

Lux looked confused. "You can't... Open it?"

"Drink it."

Lux remained confused for a few moments before her expression changed and she realized what Cate was saying, shifting awkwardly. "You're pregnant?"

Cate forced a tight smile, shrugging and nodding. Lux looked down, thinking. "Oh."

"Yeah..." Cate agreed awkwardly, not sure what else to do.

Lux paused before speaking again; she knew it was coming, but she couldn't help but be a little hurt. No matter how much Cate reassured her, Lux would, like any older sibling to be, feel a little replaced. "But that's good right?" Lux pasted on a smile. "I mean, that's what you and Ryan wanted, wasn't it? How did he react?"

Cate sighed, trying to come up with an excuse. "I haven't told him yet."

Lux sat up surprised, looking at Cate in disbelief. "You haven't told him yet- Cate, he deserves to know!"

"I know." Cate assured, nodding. "And I'll tell him, I will. I just don't want this to be the thing that gets us back together, you know. I mean, my parents had Abby to try and save their marriage and look how well that turned out."

Lux frowned slightly, watching as Cate broke their eye contact. "You and Ryan aren't them, Cate. You'll never be your mom, and Ryan? He'll never be your dad. You should know that by now."

"No, I do." Cate nodded. "But that doesn't change the fact that he and I are still stuck in this place- you know, everything with Julia, and with Baze... And now I'm pregnant." The word felt weird coming out of her mouth. "It's just... It's a lot."

Lux nodded understandably, not sure what to say. After a few moments of watching Cate's expressions, she pasted on a smile and shrugged reassuringly. "Well Ryan is going to be a really great dad." She smirked slightly, catching Cate's eye. "And we already know you're a great mom. That kid is going to be really lucky to have you guys as his or her parents." She smiled, shrugging. "And hey, having a little brother or sister? It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

A smile spread across Cate's face and she gently cupped Lux's cheek, pausing for a few moments before responding gently."Ryan thinks of you as his kid too, Lux. You have to know that." Cate smiled as Lux lit up slightly at the reassurance. "You know, no baby or issue he and I are having will ever change that. He loves you. And you know Baze and I do too." She smirked slightly, pausing. "No matter how many cars you crash."

Lux smirked before smiling sincerely, both mother and daughter just looking at each other. After a few moments, Lux sighed and laid back down on the couch, shifting so her head was back on the pillow in Cate's lap and uncharacteristically reaching up to take Cate's hand, both needing the reassurance as much as the other as they sat in a comfortable silence.


End file.
